The present invention relates to a solar battery, a solar generating apparatus using the solar battery, and a building equipped with the solar generating apparatus.
Recently, global warming, exhaustion of fossil fuel, and radioactive contamination by nuclear power plant accidents and radioactive waste are becoming subjects of discussion, so terrestrial environment and energy are rapidly getting popular. Under the circumstances, a solar battery is expected as an inexhaustible, clean energy source. Systems using solar batteries have various scales from a few watts to a few thousands of kilowatts, and also have various types. Examples are a system directly using electric power, a system in which electricity is stored in a battery, and a system which uses a solar battery in combination with a commercial power system. In recent years, solar generating apparatuses which can be installed on the roof of a house have been proposed and are spreading.
Another system is possible in which a small-sized power converter called an MIC (Module Integrated Converter) which converts DC power from a solar battery into AC power is attached to each solar battery module to thereby extract AC power and supply this AC power directly to wall outlets of a house. This system simplifies the construction of electrical connections and the installation of a solar generating apparatus. Also, cost down by the mass-production effect of the MIC is expected.
A solar battery module usually has a box called a terminal box which contains a terminal base for connecting a power output wire. When a plurality of solar battery modules are to be connected, these terminal bases are connected to each other. This wiring is very cumbersome work, so power output wires from a plurality of solar battery modules get tangled together to cause connection errors. Also, each solar battery module must be so installed as to leave a wiring space on the rear surface of the module.
From this viewpoint, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-22127 discloses a structure in which a frame for mounting a solar battery module is equipped with a wiring duct and connecting terminals, and connecting terminals of a solar battery module are connected to the connecting terminals of the frame. Additionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-44070 discloses a technique by which solar battery modules are fitted in each other.
In the electrical connecting portion of the above prior art, however, it is necessary to ensure high water resistance and take special care to obtain high long-term reliability so that the contact resistance does not rise. Also, after electrical connections are made, each solar battery module must be fixed by using another fixing member. When solar battery modules are fitted in each other, therefore, caution should be exercised on the electrical resistances of wiring materials because the internal circuits are connected in parallel.
The present invention individually or collectively solves the above problems, and has as its object to improve the installation efficiency and water resistance of a solar generating apparatus.
To achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a solar battery comprising a photovoltaic element; a cover member for supporting the photovoltaic element; and a structure support member having a portion which forms an angle or a curved surface with respect to the cover member. The structure support member has an opening and an electric connecting terminal. The solar battery is fixed and/or electrically connected to the outside by inserting, into the opening, a locking member at least partially formed by a continuous body.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.